Optical systems have the ability to perform parallel signal processing at ultra-high speeds, and therefore offer significant potential for computer applications. However, high speed, reusable spatial light modulators are badly needed to take full advantage of parallel optical signal processing at high speeds. Unfortunately, the development of viable optical computing devices has been slow. The most basic and therefore critical optical component is the spatial light modulator. While significant advances have been made in the design of spatial light modulators (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,481,531; 4,794,296; 4,800,263; 4,822,993; 4,851,659; and 4,863,759), few designs have reached the commercialization stage, and none of the prior art designs are especially well suited for the demand, performance and harsh environments, for example, of military applications. The heretofore known devices and technologies have been deficient in one or more of the foregoing and other aspects.